Under Guy Minefield Tennis: Infinity War 64
by thanoscar
Summary: A strange multiverse meme creation with TV Show, Movie, Game, and Comic Strip characters. Sans, Peter Griffin, Garfield, Steve from Minecraft, and Waluigi take on Thanos. This was originally just a joke but I got way too into it


This is a crossover thing I wrote in Notepad. It's not very good whatsoever.

It was a normal day for Sans Undertale. He was walking along in the forest, patrolling for the appearance of a human, which he doesn't believe will happen, when suddenly, he sensed something. A presence from another world... Another universe, even. Then, right in front of him, somehow, the air ripped in front of him into some sort of portal. Naturally, he tried to teleport away, but his powers were blocked, and he couldn't move. Sans was sucked into the tear. Terrified, he couldn't see a thing, just darkness... Then he vaguely heard a woman singing, proceeded by a man, then several people singing together. He then seemed to be in a regular house. An overweight middle aged man wearing glasses walked into the room. He simply said "Holy crap, Lois, there's a skeleton on the floor." Sans was confused. Was this a human? He never thought he'd see one up close. Keep in mind this takes place before the events of Undertale. Sans teleported upwards, landing on his feet. Smiling, he simply said "hey, i'm sans. sans the skeleton. so are you a human?" The man simply responded with "Yeah..." "well, i've never seen one before. so is this what it's like above the underground?" The human man was very confused, as the War Between Humans and Monsters never happened in his universe. Monsters didn't even exist there. "Well... I'm Peter." Before Sans could respond, he sensed the same feeling as before and told Peter to get away for his own safety but as Peter tried to run, he tripped and hurt his knee. He repeatedly exclaimed the exact same way. Then, the rip portal appeared again. Peter and Sans sucked into a world where they were both out of place. It was square. Everything was. Pigs, Cows, Trees, everything. There was no sign of civilization besides a wooden shack in the distance. Curious, Sans teleported right in front of the house. He saw a blocky, 6 piece person with a goatee. "peter, come over here, there's a guy here." Once Peter arrived, the square man began crouching, moving backwards, jumping, and punching. "what even is this guy? he's acting really weird." The square man, wordless, placed a wooden sign reading this, "I am Steve. I just got back from mining. Who are you?" Sans and Peter explained themselves. Out of nowhere, a purple man with a wrinkled chin appeared in front of them. He was wearing a golden gauntlet covered in glowing stones. Then, he tried to punch Sans, who quickly dodged. Sans summoned a blaster and shot the man, who then quickly summoned another tear. It was clear to Peter and Sans now that he was responsible for this, but Steve was clueless. They were, yet again, sucked into one, but the purple man, fully in control, stayed in Steve's world. The three found themselves in a floating bus. After thanking the driver, they jumped out. Peter summoned his custom helicopter, Sans just teleported below him, and Steve used an Elytra. Then, Peter was shot by a blonde man. Sans teleported in front of him and threw him up into the air. The man fell back down, not moving, but that didn't seem like much of a problem here. Then, a blue forcefield was closing in on them, so Sans grabbed Peter and teleported with him further away. Then, a man with a burger for a head tried shooting them. Sans briefly blasted them, then realized he left Steve behind. He teleported to Steve, got him, the teleported back. Then, they noticed the blue circle was almost fully closed in. Peter, despite having been shot, was doing better. Only one man besides the trio remained. He shot at Steve, which Steve responded to with a shot from his Bow. Steve rushed at him with a Diamond Sword and slashed him, then threw him into the blue circle. Then, another tear in reality happened. They could now clearly see the purple man. Sans tried blasting him, but he blocked with the golden gauntlet he wore. In the middle of the darkness they were sucked into, they noticed the man was about to snap his fingers. Sans realized this could kill them, then rushed them all into one portal. They fell ontop of a net used for playing tennis, and were hit by a ball. They saw a brown haired woman playing tennis with a purple lanky man with a pink nose. Not purple like the other man, he was just wearing purple. The man shouted "WAH?!" in shock of their appearance and the woman just ran away. Sans explained their issue to him and apologized for ruining the game. He was cool with it and explained he was Waluigi, the underdog of his world. He tried to be the rival to Luigi, but couldn't even do that right and King Boo became his rival instead. "Man, that must suck. That's worse than the time I breathed oxygen." No one knew what Peter was talking about and why he stood completely still, looking up, for 20 seconds after saying that. "anyway, you should probably get away. those tear portals keep appearing right by me specifically. not sure if i'm being hunted, or this guy's just putting them wherever." Waluigi agreed, but then another one appeared right then and there. "oh come on, dude." Once again, they were thrown into the black nothingness. Sans then tried teleporting to the purple man. He could be seen behind every portal now, while he wasn't as obvious the first time. He saw a strange blackness, evilness in this man's eyes, like it's unnatural. "dude, if you have a problem with me, just fight me. this isn't really fair." The man responded, the first time he'd spoken. "Simple skeleton, I know you would just dodge my attacks all day long. You're the unfair one." He had a good point, as that's exactly what Sans would do. "what's your deal with me anyway?" "It's simple. You're one of the most powerful creatures I've found in the multiverse. I wish to harvest your power. Enough of these portals, and I'll be able to take it. I am Thanos, and I wish to be the multiverses most powerful being." "wait, who is it right now?" "None of your concern." Thanos kicked Sans into a different universe than his three friends. Sans was alone now. He was simply in a regular human society. They lived in a society. He then spotted a house, where he sensed an energy, a good one this time. Maybe they could help him. He went there, and a brown haired man in blue answered the door. He was frightened by the sight of a clothed skeleton at his door. He asked "What do you want, skeleton?" "heh. there's something really powerful in your house." "The only things in this house besides me are my cat and dog. And mice sometimes." Sans teleported straight to the source of the power, and sure enough, it was a fat, orange cat. "cat, not sure if you can understand me, but i need your help." "Are you crazy," the man said. "My cat can't understand you and it isn't powerful." "actually sir," Sans interrupted, "this cat is the most powerful thing i've ever seen." The cat responded with "Ugh... Is it Monday? Cause I hate everything right now. Why'd a skeleton just wake me up." "so... your cat can speak?" Sans asked, understandably. The cat replied, "He actually can't understand what I say. He thinks you're insane right now." The cat got up and ate lasagna. "Anyway, the name's Garfield. Sans, then, sensed Thanos' portal. "welp, you'll believe i'm not crazy now. a portal's about to open up." Sure enough, the portal did. The man, Sans, and Garfield were sucked into it. Meanwhile, Steve, Peter, and Waluigi were looking for Sans, not knowing what Thanos had done. They were in a strange world full of children fighting with animals. It's alot less bad than it sounds. They came across a red-capped kid with a yellow rodent by his side. "Hey, kid, where the heck are we? Wah?" Waluigi asked. The kid didn't say a word. He had shade over his face. Then, an orange-haired kid with a brown, fox thing with him walked up beside him. "Hi. I'm Blue, this is Red. He sure is talkative, I wish he'd shut up sometimes." He was unphased by Steve's square appearance. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" "Wah? What's a Pokemon? That's Steve." Then, Thanos' portal appeared under them, they told Red and Blue to get away, which they did. Only the three of them were sucked in. Then, they saw Sans and Garfield in the nothingness. Peter tried to move, but couldn't. Waluigi pulled out a tennis racket and hit Thanos in the face with it. Thanos, angered, punched Waluigi in the face. Waluigi grabbed Steve and Peter and made himself get punched into Sans' direction. They collided together. The man who came from Garfield's world was terrified and confused, but Garfield was fine. Thanos rushed after them, elbowing them all into another world. He didn't hit Sans, but he was sucked in anyway. They were back in Waluigi's world, but far off from his kingdom. Waluigi explained this was the Metro Kingdom, and it appeared like a regular human city. Thanos then punched the man who came with Garfield in the face. He was unconscious after this. Garfield was angered and ran at Thanos. Thanos tried punching him but instead his fist was embedded in concrete. Garfield ran up his arm and kicked him in the face. Sans joined in, blasting Thanos. Peter kicked him, saying "Roadhouse" afterwards for some reason. Steve swung his Diamond Sword, knocking him over, then Peter kicked him off the edge. This seemed too simple of an ending. They felt Thanos wasn't gone. Sure enough, they were right, as a portal opened. Garfield tried to leave his owner here, as it'd be better than him travelling with them. He was concerned for his safety, as he wasn't powerful at all. In the void, or the darkness area, Thanos was nowhere to be seen, but if this portal existed, than he had to still be out there. Suddenly, anime. They were in an anime. They didn't know this, I just thought I should point it out. They were all fine on landing, except Steve who fell over, ironic because you can't fall over in Minecraft. Sans sensed energy, which made more sense here, that was very powerful. Sans grabbed them and teleported to the source. It was a man in an orange and blue uniform. He seemed to be fighting someone, but they were couldn't make out who it was. Then, the fighting stopped as they saw the mixed crossover crew. Sans and Steve were actually the only ones who seemed out of place, as bipedal talking cats and weird looking guys are pretty normal here. "Hey, you guys seem to have alot of power on you," the man said, no longer fighting. "The cat seems to be the most powerful, but the rest of you are too." Garfield complimented himself, interupted by Sans who explained them. "Oh man, that's pretty bad. I'm sure that seems pretty weird for you guys. I recommend combining your power." "what do you mean by combining our power?" "Fusion. You have to master the technique and poses, but I'm sure it'd work." He showed an example of how to fuse. Then, right after he explained, Thanos' portal showed up again. Sans thanked him and told him to get away. He did so, but Steve seemed absent from getting sucked into the portal. Thanos showed up in front of them in the nothingness. He was holding Steve in his left hand. "You thought you saw the last of me? Pathetic. I would never die to the likes of you. Only one being in the multiverse could kill me, one who's name will not be spoken here." Everyone but Thanos couldn't move at all. "Try anything, and the blocky man gets it." Sans' left eye was burning with blue flames. "Now, the only way to save him is to give up your power. All 4 of yours. I already have this one's power." Peter tries to kick Thanos, which results in him grabbing his foot and throwing him down with it. "R-Roadhouse...!?" Peter was now several feet lower, if measuring systems even apply in this multiverse abyss. Sans then tries throwing Thanos upwards and fails. Thanos notices his attempt, then puts his right hand up to Steve. Thanos lightly snaps, then Steve's life comes to an end. Steve disintegrates away, leaving no trace of him but dust. All of them gasp at the same time, except Peter who can't see what's going on. "Did we win?" Peter asked. "no... peter... we didn't..." "I'm done with you for now. I'll be back." Thanos said, before throwing them into another universe. Everyone is now sad. "that's it," Sans said after the tragedy, "we're getting rid of thanos. he's gone too far this time." "How will we possibly beat him, Sans? He can literally murder people in a snap." Garfield was sceptical, even as the most powerful one here. "simple. the guy in the other universe showed us that fusion technique. we just have to try that." Sans and Peter attempted this fusion. It took 20 attempts, but they finally became Petans, who appeared to be white Peter with black hair in Sans' clothing. "hehehe... he's gonna have a bad time now. this'll be worse for him than the time i watched my friend die like an hour ago." These were the fusion's first words. "So... are we gonna find out where we are?" Garfield asked. "yeah, i can do anything in this fused form. i can find it out." Petans flew into the sky, since he can do that, and found they were right back where they were in the beginning. Peter's world. "hehehe... we're in the world i'm half from, peter's." "Ok, so we won't be seeing portals for a while, so can we just calm down? Unfuse now." "no, thanos could show up any second now. he could've just lied." They then noticed Waluigi was gone. Petans grabbed Garfield and teleported to where he knew Waluigi was by sensing him. Waluigi was wah-ing sadly. He was upset about the loss of Steve. Garfield tried to comfort him. Meanwhile Petans flew off to Peter's house. "hehehe... hey lois, look, i'm sans." "Holy crap, Peter!" Peter's wife said, "What happened to you? Where were you all day?" "hehehe... i fused with a skeleton and went through portals." Petans seems to be more Peter than he is Sans. Garfield and Waluigi find Petans, telling him to focus. Then, Petans turns white and splits back into Peter and Sans. "did it work? did we fuse?" "Yes, you did." Peter's wife interupted. "Peter, where have you been all day?" "Sorry, Lois, I was stuck in the middle of the multiverse. A purple guy was destroying everything." "That sounds ridiculous, Peter." Before anyone could respond, another Thanos portal appeared on the wall. "See? I told you." Sans and Peter quickly fuse back together before the portal takes effect. Petans, Garfield, and Waluigi are thrown in. They're once again met with the face of Thanos. "So, I see you have discovered the art of fusion, Sans. It was a poor choice to fuse with Peter rather than Garfield." "hehehe... you underestimate my power." "Save it for prequelmemes, Petans," Garfield said. "Petans? Is that seriously the fusion name you went with? Well doesn't matter anyway. I will steal your combined power." Petans was now about as powerful as Thanos, though, and then discovered he could move somewhat. He got used to it then gained full control. "hehehe... see what i mean? i'm just as good as you are now. maybe even better." "As if a skeleton and a fat man fused could be as powerful as me." Petans kicked forward with bones coming out of him foot, then throws Thanos back, accidentally hitting Waluigi with Thanos. Thanos grabs Waluigi. "hehehe... not this time. you're gonna have a bad time now." Petans teleports behind Thanos. "heh...nothing personnel...kid..." "Nani!?" Thanos then realized he wasn't in an anime. Petans threw Waluigi at Garfield unaggresively then blasted Thanos in the face. "hehehe... you've been outdone thanos." "If I go down, I'm taking someone with me." Thanos snapped his fingers. "Wah... I don't feel so good." Waluigi noticed his hand disintegrating. "No! Waluigi!" Garfield shouted. "Bye Garfield... Tell Peter and Sans I said bye too..." Waluigi says "Wah" before fading away... "oh now you done messed up..." Petans' left eye begins glowing brighter, his power almost doubles. He hits Thanos, teleports where he was floating, then teleports there and does the same. " , . Y o u ' . . ." That voice came out of Thanos, but his mouth didn't move. A black figure came out of the powerless purple man. It shaped itself into the long forgotten video game character, Lanky Kong. Thanos said his first words not being controlled. "Lanky, you told me you'd help me save the multiverse. You didn't do that at all!" " , ." Sans gets it now. Despite being fused, he still has his seperate mind. The first time he saw Thanos... He knew there was some kind of unnatural evil to him. That's what it was. It was Lanky Kong. Unwillingly, Peter and Sans unfuse. " . . ." Lanky goes into Sans, his blue eye turns gray. He throws Peter away and takes Thanos' gauntlet and puts it on. "Sans, no!" Peter says before being thrown. His friend was just taken over by an evil being. Now along with Thanos, Peter and Garfield go into a universe. It doesn't feel the same without Sans. They left with 4 people and only 2 of them are here now. "He had a good point, you know," Peter said, suddenly. "Maybe you should fuse, Garfield." "What have I been doing this whole time, by the way?" Thanos asked. "You were terrorizing everyone. You killed two people." Garfield truthfully responded with. "Wait, how did I kill them? Did I snap?" "Yes." "Good. Your friends can be saved then. They're in the Soul Stone. We have to get the gauntlet Lanky Sans was wearing." They realized this now. Not only that, but they have to save Sans too. He's trapped in a body piloted by Lanky. Peter and Garfield attempt fusion. Thanos decided not to fuse, so they did. Their fusion is Griffield. It's Garfield's body with Peter's head, only Peter's orange and has black hair. "Ok, this is epic." Griffield says for his first words in this form. "In fact, in this form I can open a portal myself." And so they did. Griffield tore a hole in the multiverse with his bare hands. He left Thanos behind, as he'll need him later. "Not getting away from me that easy! Hehehe..." Griffield says, appearing in front of Lanky Sans. "Now, give me that glove or I'll make it feel like a Monday for you." "i ' . . ." "Ok," Griffield said before trying to pull it off. "h e h ." Lanky Sans blasts Griffield. Then, he appears behind them and goes for the same technique Petans did on Lanky Thanos earlier. Griffield, being partly Peter, expects it and gets out of the way, making Lanky Sans spin forward. Lanky Sans tries to snap but his fingers are too boney. Griffield, both Peter and Garfield remember what Lanky was responsible for, and get angrier. They shoot a beam made of lasagna and cutaways at Lanky Sans and call him a liberal. Lanky's extra power depletes, meaning Sans' body is very weak. Lanky, again, leaks out of Sans and becomes his true form. " , . ? . . . H I M . . ." Griffield is confused to who he's referring to, and the newly released Sans explains. "earlier, when he was in thanos, he mentioned the most powerful being who's 'name must not be spoken here.' that's probably who he's referring to." " , . ." Lanky vanished. Sans notices he's still wearing the gauntlet Lanky took from Thanos. Griffield takes Sans to Thanos. "Griffield, your raw power can save the souls in the Soul Stone now that we have the Infinity Gauntlet," Thanos said. Griffield resurrects Waluigi and Steve. "Wah? Where am I? What was that? Why is Thanos here?" "oh man, you two missed alot while you were dead." Sans proceeded to explain the situation now. Steve silently seems shocked that he's been dead for hours. "Now this is a big threat, if he gets to that powerful person, we're all done for." "hey,  
i have an idea. can we do a three person fusion?" Griffield attempts to fuse with Sans. It was successful. They are now Sans Griffield. It looks the same as Griffield, but with a black left eye and Sans' jacket. Sans Griffield effortlessly teleports himself, Steve, Waluigi, and Thanos right in front of Lanky. They seem to be in an old TV show, but they can't analyze it too much. " ? . . . H o w ?" "simple, i used my brain. how else would i think of it?" Lanky fled instead of responding to the inane sarcasm. Sans Griffield teleports beside him. "you know you can't escape me, right?" " , ." "sure you will. too bad you won't get to it then, right?" " . , I , !" Sans Griffield notices literally every house is either haunted or abandonned. He sees a blue and green hippy van drive by. " ' s i t !" "really? just a random hippy is the multiverse's most powerful person?" "Y e s , ." He goes into the van, which make Sans Griffield do the same. "so, which one are you after?" "Like, zoinks man!" one of them says. "Jinkies, is this another mystery, gang?" It's very confusing why they're talking like this. No one talks like this. Lanky goes into the one with a goatee with a green shirt. "J-Jeepers, is this another mystery...?" Sans Griffield is still wearing the Infinity Gauntlet, as Thanos called it, from Sans. " , ." "you guys look like a skinny guy from the 60's." Shaggy teleports undernearth Sans Griffield and punches him through the roof. He appears above Sans Griffield midair and kicks him downward. Sans Griffield asks Thanos, Waluigi, and Steve for help. Thanos and Waluigi decide to fuse into Thanuigi. It's weird to be fused with someone who killed you, but it technically wasn't Thanos who did it. It appears to be Waluigi in Thanos' armor with a wrinkled chin. Thanuigi appears next to Sans Griffield and fights with him. Steve feels left out, but he prefers not dying anyway. It's like an old fashioned game of Pong now. Thanuigi and Sans Griffield are punching Shaggy back to each other. Shaggy surrounds himself with power when thrown to Thanuigi. Thanuigi is thrown back into an abandonned warehouse. Sans Griffield hits Shaggy through two stories. "most powerful creature in the multiverse, eh? unstoppable?" Shaggy surrounds himself with power, destroying the entire warehouse, and throwing the two fusions back. " ?" Shaggy concentrates the power into his body. He teleports to Sans Griffield puts his full power into one fist, punching into him. This severely damages the fusion. Sans Griffield considers snapping, but it's too risky. Thanuigi teleports to Shaggy and pummels him into the ground. Sans Griffield tears a hole in the multiverse as Thanos used to do and the fusions and Shaggy are sucked in. Sans Griffield full force punches Shaggy in the face. Lanky flys out of Shaggy's body. "you're done. you could've beaten us." "O h , I ' . . ." They find themselves in the void, just where they were earlier. Thanos, Waluigi, Sans, Peter, and Garfield, all seperate into their own entities again. " , ' , y o u ' ." Lanky took the Infinity Gauntlet off of Sans' hand and put it on himself. "Y o u ' . ." Lanky absorbs Shaggy's power. Using Shaggy's power, the power of the Infinity Gauntlet, and Sans' power that was on it, Lanky charges a beam. Everyone knows this is truly capable of killing every one of them. This beam could shatter the multiverse into pieces. The beam was fully charged. Acting off of instict, Sans sends everyone to a universe Lanky can't reach. Everyone except Peter. Sans was planning on taking the hit, but instead, Peter jumped in front of Sans when Lanky fired the beam. This beam could destroy thousands of universes, so he had to do it. Someone had to. "peter... no..." Sans said, his eye glowing bright blue. Peter was gone. Peter had been completely destroyed by the beam. He knew what would happen to Lanky after firing the beam. Lanky has no power left. "let's finish this... lanky..." Sans said, sadly. "you've done enough." Sans fired the final blaster to save everyone. Lanky was defeated. Sans teleported to everyone. "he's gone. he had no style, grace, or power after firing that beam." "But what did the beam hit?" Garfield asked. "..." Everyone noticed the absence of Peter, and it was silent for a moment. "Did he..." Out of nowhere, interupting this Family Guy Sad Moment #3853, "Hehehe... Hey guys." The voice came from the Infinity Gauntlet, Sans brought it along. "I'm still alive." Confused, Waluigi and Thanos briefly fuse to resurrect the Soul Stone. They unfuse, and see Peter was preserved. "What, did you think I died? I've died plenty of times." Everyone became happy. Peter had survived. Lanky was the only one who'd actually died in this. The multiverse was saved. Everyone said their goodbyes. Thanos returned to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shaggy returned to solving mysteries. Steve left to go back into his wooden shack, which he later improved. He did find diamonds. Waluigi was still the underdog of the Mario world, but at least he now knew something they didn't. That he helped save the multiverse. Garfield got his owner, John Arbuckle, back from the Metro Kingdom and they went back to their regular thing. Peter and Sans said their goodbyes. Peter went back to Quahog. Sans was just in Snowdin, looking for humans, even though he'd actually seen many before now. None of them would forget this adventure.

The End. Nice wholesome ending to a load of meme trash. 


End file.
